In many kinds of planning situations, multiple users need to remotely collaborate on a shared map. If the shared map is large enough, each user may have no idea what portions of the map the other users are currently viewing. The users may also have no way to quickly move to the locations other users are viewing. Current map collaboration systems display only the current location of each user, and permit only a single (i.e., either a two dimensional or a three dimensional) map environment.